Between Looks & Gazes
by Cluckster
Summary: Venus and Kunzite didn't really speak during the Silver Millennium. One shot. Complete.


Venus and Kunzite never had an affair in the silver millennium. They never had a conversation, much less touched each other. Their entire relationship consisted of Venus coming down to retrieve her run away princess and finding Kunzite guarding him and, consequently, her.

"It must be difficult having a bundle of curiosity for a princess."

That was the first time they met.

Venus had never seen a more beautiful man. Pure strength radiated off of him. His white hair contrasted his tan skin. Intelligent gray eyes seemed to look into her soul.

He smirked at her and Venus felt her entire world tilt.

Scared of what she was feeling, she took her princess and ran back to the moon.

They never exchanged more words.

Venus would chase after her princess and in passing would roll her eyes in exasperation at him. He'd smirk in amusement.

Once, they gave their lieges a few moments of privacy. It seemed they had each reached their charges a little too late and had then to wait until they wished to exit his chambers.

They waited in almost companionable silence, guarding the hall to keep their secret safe.

He stood vigilant, his back straight and hand loosely on his hilt, Kunzite was always at the ready.

Venus mostly watched him.

She wondered how he spent his time. She assumed he trained for a good portion of his days, his body showed as much even under his armor.

Women must faint at the sight of him. Surely, he has an entire harem of women just waiting to relieve the stresses in his shoulders somewhere.

The moment the thought passed through her mind, Venus felt her entire body tense. Her hand fisted as she clenched her jaw, and her discreet gaze at the General turned into a murderous stare.

He must have felt the pure anger radiating through her because his eyes shifted ever so slightly towards her. He raised his brow and Venus immediately realized she was giving herself away. She fixed her body language to be detached and aloof, no doubt confusing the hell out of the white haired general.

Once she felt her racing heart calm down, Venus chanced another look at the man standing guard next to her.

He was openly staring at her.

Venus felt her face blush. His face normally so severe, seemed almost peaceful in his gaze.

His eyes roamed her face, hair, neck, arms, chest... lingering for just a moment too long before they trailed down her body, brows raising in appreciation at her legs.

Venus felt herself twitch under his scrutiny and it brought his eyes back to hers.

Her entire body begged her to go to him, to touch his face, to press her lips to his and lose herself in him. She knew such a thing would be impossible and her heart clenched in a way she didn't fully understand.

The way he frowned somehow let her know he shared her frustration.

He bowed his head, sighed deeply, and once again became the statue of vigilance he had been just moments ago.

Venus closed her eyes and willed herself to rid her body, mind, and most of all, her heart of everything Kunzite. It was taboo and she had a duty, same as he, to her charge.

When Serenity finally came out, Venus was almost rough in taking her home, an entire lecture waiting impatiently to burst from her about the dangers of her activities. Not to mention the hundreds of other questions Venus had for her princess, but those could wait until after Serenity had been properly chastised.

The last time they met under friendly terms, stress between the moon and the earth was becoming overwhelming.

Rumors of the prince and princess were beginning to circulate and their secret meetings were becoming exceedingly dangerous.

Serenity was crying and his prince was vowing impossibilities to her.

They kissed each other with more passion than Venus thought possible and then they were both running in opposite directions home.

Serenity passed her with a hopeful smile and a teary "let's go."

Venus nodded and turned to follow but could not take another step until she met his eyes.

She felt it in the air, in the way the Queen would look after negotiations with the Terran king, Venus even felt it in her bones, this would be her last trip to the green and blue planet.

This would be her last chance to gaze upon his beauty, fully understanding that they would never be.

She was frozen. She couldn't take another step towards home for fear of eternal regret. Yet she couldn't summon the courage to turn to him and say goodbye.

An eternity seemed to pass before she turned, realizing so much time had passed he must have gone long ago after his prince.

But he hadn't.

He stood there still.

Staring.

Their eyes meeting instantly and holding each other in place.

The longing and sorrow almost broke her in half.

She rationalized her feelings as madness. He had said one sentence to her and she had done nothing but blush in his presence. He knew nothing of her and she knew nothing of him.

She tried to convince herself of this, but she had never been a good liar.

Her heart recognized the kindred spirit in him. Willing to sacrifice the galaxy for his prince same as she would for her princess; loyalty was written on their souls. His inexpressive face was just a mask put in place to protect the kingdom, the heir, and his own secrets. She recognized it same as she did the bright, smiling mask on her own face in the mirror.

His smirk, though small, intimated his sense of humor. Dry, witty, and at times, dark in nature, she had found herself daydreaming of the stories he must share with his brothers.

Venus knew him as well as she knew her own senshi sisters.

Was he able to read her as easily as she did him?

The thought of never finding out almost broke the dam Venus was desperately trying to hold back.

The look of utter sadness in his gray eyes let her know he also mourned for what would never be.

He took a deep breath and she straightened. Simultaneously, they turned and followed their royals home.

The night of the battle Venus rammed her sword in his center after Serenity had already fallen.

She saw his green eyes darken to their natural gray as he took his last gasping breaths. His hand gripped her arm too tightly, his face no longer shocked or angry at the sword in his middle but instead, relief and gratefulness overtook his features.

There was nothing left.

Her sisters laid scattered. The moon was destroyed. Her princess was gone.

Everything was gone.

Venus lowered herself with him and laid her head on his chest. Too empty to actually cry, she just closed her eyes and waited for the monster to remember and come for her as well.

She held him tight, praying to God they could start over.

She didn't see or even hear her Queen do the same.

She was a young woman of 20, still in college, modeling for money, scheming with friends, and fighting with sisters, trying to make the world a better place. Her childhood, along with 4 others, was stolen away from her so she could protect the earth she now belonged to.

She had glimpsed the future that was to come and shunned the past that brought nightmares and feelings of longing she did not understand.

She was racing to meet her sisters and, as many effectively do when they're not paying attention to their surroundings, ran into a wall and knocked it down.

She realized walls don't generally fall so easily so she must have hit something else.

Raising herself she looked down at what was underneath her and spotted a rather broad chest.

Embarrassment coated her face and she looked up at her victim, a profuse apology ready on her lips.

The moment her cornflower blue eyes met his silver gray ones, she felt her world tilt.

AN:

Angsty, but with a happy ending. This is only the second story I've posted, the first being posted like 2 hrs ago.

I have more, but I'm shy to share. Reviews might give me the courage to post. ;)


End file.
